Wedding Vows
by Absolute Allure
Summary: This story is for those who love stories about 10 and Rose. The main characters are 10 and Rose as well as a character of my own creation- Silus. The story begins with Rose waking up on her wedding day. I really hope you like it and I am open to suggestions and critiques.
1. Chapter 1

**-Hi guys! I'm really new to the fanfiction community and I think a lot about some of my favorite fictions. I really hope you like this story and I will be glad just to know that at least one person has read this-**

(-line break-)

Rose wakes up 2 min before her alarm. She is really excited and kind of nervous. This is a big day- her wedding. The man she is going to marry is tall, slender and has great hair. There is a bit of an age difference, but she doesn't really mind. She gets up and looks in the mirror. She is so absolutely happy. She just can't stop herself from smiling. The alarm goes off and she turns around to shut it off, but there he is.

She was shocked. He wasn't supposed to be here. They were never supposed to see each other again. It's the Doctor.

(-line break-)

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to explain that she was getting married. She still loved him and she hadn't truly moved on. Her family pushed her to move on. She dated a few times but couldn't fall in love. She ended up going on a few dates with her boss- Silus. They became best friends. He understood the situation and that they would never truly be in love. He didn't expect anything from her and he was merely there to remain her best friend forever. He even told her they could sleep in separate rooms. He was such a great guy and Rose was sorry to take him from the pool of bachelors. He deserved to meet a girl that would love him the way she loved the Doctor. Silus had proposed to her in hopes that she would accept only to escape the pestering of her mother. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

The Doctor didn't know how, but he ended up here in Rose's timeline. He was so excited to see her and finally say those 3 little words. He didn't get to finish the last time. He made his way to the Tyler Mansion. He burst through the door, ran past an astonished Jacky, and sprinted to Rose's room. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he saw- she was getting married.

Both of his hearts were broken. Rose could see it in his face. She was unsure of how to explain it.

"Doctor wait…"

"No it's ok Rose, I understand, you've moved on." The Doctor sulked back to the TARDIS. The TARDIS brought him here, but what for. How was he supposed to leave if she didn't let him. He couldn't stand to stay in a world where Rose was married to a different man. It would hurt even more. When he got back to the TARDIS, she looked sick. It was going to take at least a week until he could even attempt to escape this depressing world. He was so heartbroken. His thoughts of suicide came back. If only it weren't so difficult for a Timelord to die. He was contemplating willing himself not to regenerate the next time he was fatally wounded. But what would happen to the world without him. He is the only one left to protect the balance and keep other species from overrunning Earth. That's what he had been fighting for when he met and lost Rose. He needed to stop thinking about her, but he just couldn't.

While he was here, however, he had some puzzling questions he needed to focus on. Like HOW did the TARDIS get back here? And why did Rose look like she hadn't aged a day even though for her it had been around 5 years? And did Rose totally forget her feelings for him? He was sure that she had said "I love you" back on that beach

(-line break-)

"Should I follow him or let him have his space?" Rose spoke out loud directing her attention towards her dog. She had named him Jack after her deceased friend (At least she thought he was dead). She thought if she left the Doctor alone and cancelled the wedding that might allow him time to think. He needed time to process. Sometimes things were just too difficult for even a man with such vast knowledge to process. She also thought that things needed to get cleared up immediately or he might do something without thinking- like leave her here again. She loved him. She still loved him. She would always love him. He was her one and only. She decided she had to go see him.

She changed into some jeans and a union jack t-shirt. It was the same one she wore when she met Jack for the first time. She somehow found it here in this world. She hoped it would make him remember their "fantastic" adventures. She walked outside past the astonished Jacky who was even more unclear on the situation now that Rose was no longer in her gown. She walked up to the TARDIS and grabbed the key from her necklace- of course she had kept it- and opened the TARDIS.

(-line break-)

**I hope you guys really like it. I feel like you will both hate and adore Silus. He still has a lot of development. You guys also haven't met him personally. I think this could be a "Fantastic" story and I would love any reviews that would help me develop the plot further. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Apparently some of my words aren't copying over correctly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy again. I was excited to get my first review telling me to keep going. I am super in love with this idea, but I want to avoid getting writer's block. If you have ideas to drive the plot along, I would love you to message me!**

(-line break-)

He forgot that she had a key. He was happy that she cared enough to come and try to explain, but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want her to tell him that she had moved on. He loved her too much and it hurt. He glanced up at her. She looked the same as she always had. His Rose, blonde and beautiful. He saw that she was wearing the Union Jack shirt from when they met Jack. How had she gotten a hold of one of those? He knew it was still London, just on a different Earth, but it was the exact shirt.

"Doctor we need to talk." Rose stepped closer, but he just kept staring. He didn't want to break the silence, he didn't want to screw up. "Well I guess I'll start" said Rose taking a seat in the captain's chair.

(-line break-)

"Jacky, what do you mean the Doctor is back?!" Silus was furious. It was his wedding day. This was the day he was going to claim Rose as his wife. He knew she loved the Doctor still, but she said it was impossible for them to ever meet again. He promised Rose a hands off relationship, but he was secretly hoping that she would forget the Doctor and begin to fall in love with him. Part of him was hoping that the Doctor was a delusion. He wouldn't have minded if Rose was a little delusional and had imaginary friends, but he couldn't stand the idea of a real living, breathing man (or whatever he was). If Rose made up the Doctor at least that would mean that she would be him. But even before he showed up today, Silus knew he was real. It was impossible for a whole family as well as multiple family friends to share in the same delusion. It would be one thing if there were variations between their accounts of him, but there weren't. Ricky, or supposedly Mickey, had been in the "TARDIS" on multiple trips. Jacky and Peter, who wasn't supposed to exist on "the other Earth," had also been inside the TARDIS briefly. They all fought giant metal robots called Cybermen and stopped them from taking over the world.

"Hello!... Silus?... Did you hear me?..." Jacky's voice broke his train of thought and he was back in reality. He was standing in the middle of Cardiff- apparently there is supposed to be a "rift" here on "the other Earth"- waiting for a cab. He couldn't believe all of this stuff he was being told. It just seemed unreal. He heard the tales, but he didn't comprehend it all until Jacky told him the Doctor was back.

"Yes. Sorry Jacky. Actually no I didn't hear you."

"You need to cancel the wedding. It won't be happening today."

"I can't do that!"

"Fine! Then postpone it. Set it for next Saturday."

"Alright, I suppose I can do that. I'm not happy, but if it's what Rose wants."

"It is...so hop to it."

(-line break-)

Rose had started rehearsing things to say in her head before she opened the TARDIS door, but none of the words seemed to fit anymore. She wanted so desperately to kiss him. Maybe if she just did, it would help clear things up. If there is anything she learned from the Doctor, its that sometimes words don't work and they just make things worse. She needed to take action and she had to do it before the Doctor did something else.

"Well go ahead." His clear, smooth voice made her remember that this wasn't a fantasy. It was real. "You said you were going to start."

She figured that the plan in her head was the way to go. It just felt right to her. In her dreams, no words were ever needed. Why should she need them now? She stood up. When she did this, a puzzled look came over the Doctor's face. She walked towards him. He was just so mesmerized by her existence and the fact that she was still standing in front of him. He started toward her as well. He didn't know why, it just felt right. They were really close now. She didn't stop. She kept getting closer so he, or at least his body, decided to continue as well. She looked into his eyes. "Doctor" she said quietly. Then she pressed her lips against his.

"Rose... I" Now he really didn't know what to say. He thought she was getting married. The kiss did however clear things up. Kissing a Timelord allowed Rose to share a consciousness with him. She saw all the pain and despair. She saw him contemplating suicide until a woman named Donna snapped him out of it. 'Thank God for Donna' thought Rose. He saw her sitting up at night crying. He saw her sitting alone. He saw her talking to a man-probably her fiance- but all she talked about was her 'Adventures with the Doctor.' That made him happy.

"Rose, I love you." It seemed like the only appropriate thing to say.

"I love you too Doctor."

Just then, the door of the TARDIS opened and there stood Silus. "Rose! What's going on?"

"Silus, I'm sorry. I can't marry you."

"We had plans and this... FOOL... ruined them." He was pissed off and Rose could see this. She thought he knew that they were never going to really be together in that way. She told him that she loved the Doctor.

She looked at the Doctor and then Silus. Silus stormed out of the TARDIS slamming the door. The TARDIS moaned. She was already sick enough. Rose looked back at the Doctor. She saw a flicker of anger flash in his eyes and then it passed. "Go after him. You need to calm him down. You're good at that" the Doctor said with a small smirk. She missed his flirting and that little smirk.

Rose kissed him again and ran after Silus. Sadness flashed through his eyes. He kind of wanted her to ignore Silus and spend time with him.

(-line break-)

**Hi guys. I'm excited about this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review or send me personal messages XD. And I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Don't hesitate to message me and I will fix it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I kind of abandoned this community. I got really busy with school. I also kind of got frustrated when I lost some of the chapters I wrote for this story. I had many chapters already written and they got deleted :'(-**

**(-line break-)**

Rose grabbed Silus' arm as he was storming towards the house. He spun around. He was fuming, but when he saw her face, he began to soften. He eyed her and noticed she was wearing a shirt that he had never seen before.

"Rose, I told you that I knew that this was never really going to go anywhere, but I wanted more. I really do love you Rose. I was hoping that things would change after our wedding."

"Silus, you are my best friend, but the Doctor has my heart. That was never going to change. HE is my one true love."

"Did you even stop to think what this was doing to me?"

"Of course. You were the one pushing the relationship. I told you on many occasions that it was never going to be more than a friendship. You assured me that this was okay with you. I felt guilty that you were marrying me only to get my mom off my back. I didn't want to take you out of the pool of bachelors."

"But I love you Rose. I wasn't doing this just to get your mom off your back. I wanted you to be my wife. I wanted you to love me." At this point, Silus had tears streaming down his face. He really did love Rose. He didn't want her to leave with the Doctor. He needed her. She had become his rock. She truly was his best friend and she knew everything about him.

"I'm sorry Silus… I… I just need this to end…" She too began to cry. While she didn't love him, he was her best friend. The tears trickled down her face. She turned and ran back to the TARDIS. She needed the comfort of the Doctor's arms.

(-line break-)

The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS console waiting for Rose to come back. He was studying his feet when he heard the door swing open. He lifted his head and met the eyes of his true love. He saw that she was tired. He felt her sadness. He stood up straight and began walking towards her. She ran to him and buried her head in his chest. _God, I missed this feeling so much- _she thought.

The Doctor backed away a little bit so that he could see all of her. Her head was still lowered, so he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so that her eyes met his. He kissed her cheeks, tasting the salty sweetness of her tears. Then he placed a thoughtful and gentle kiss on her lips.

Now he was cupping her face in both of his hands. "It's going to be okay, my little Rosebud. I'm here and I'm not leaving without you."

(-line break-)

Silus made his way back into the Tyler mansion. "Thanks for the heads up, Jacky." He was sitting at the kitchen counter. Jacky had poured him some coffee and was in the process of making pancakes. Pete was upstairs getting dressed.

"No problem, sweetheart. I just have one question for you."

"And what would that be?" he said already knowing the question she was going to ask.

"Did you really think this 'relationship' was going to go anywhere?" Jacky had been left at the altar before. She knew what it was like to get dumped on your wedding day. All she wanted to do was help Silus to get over this relationship as quickly as possible. She knew that Rose was only dating Silus so that she would get off of Rose's back. She also knew that Silus was in love and thought that marrying him was going to get her to think less about the Doctor and more about him.

"No… I wanted it to, but I knew it was never going to be what she has with the Doctor. I also was hoping that the Doctor wasn't real." Silus never really had much of a family. His mom died after the birth of his little sister. They are only two years apart so he barely knew his mom. His dad was always working. He was head of a major company but spent all of the money on alcohol and women. He took care of his little sister until she died in a car accident when she was 16 years old. She just got her license. She was the only one of her friends. She was driving back from a friends house at 10:00pm when a drunk driver ran a red light. He smashed right into the driver's side. She was pronounced DOA. He was always alone after that.

He kept studying. He only trusted books and sometimes they even lied to him. He didn't have any bonds with real people. He got smarter and smarter and began working in the business world. He started as a secretary in a paper products company. He then worked his way through the ranks until he was named partner. Rose began working as one of the full time managers of the store in Cardiff. He was doing a routine employee check up when they met. They started talking a lot and soon it turned to flirting- at least from his side. They met up for a few lunch dates and then the rest is history. Now it was all gone.

Jacky set the pancakes and syrup in front of Silus. "Eat up."

(-line break-)

The Doctor had so many questions. So did Rose. The main question though was "How did the TARDIS find its way back into this dimension?" As soon as they both said this question, Rose's vision darkened and her head started to hurt. Her mind just went blank. Suddenly, these symbols started flashing through her head. Then she was back to normal.

"Quick Doctor, get me some paper and a pen." As soon as the pen was in her hand, she began drawing the symbols. She handed the Doctor the symbols and his brow furrowed.

"This is Gallifreyan. It's beautifully written for a human, too."

"What does it say?" Now Rose was confused and a bit puzzled. What could this mean? Why could she write in Gallifreyan? Why did these symbols flash in her mind?

"Well... it says 'I am You, You are Me.'" What does this mean? Who sent this message?

(- line break-)

**~~In this chapter, we see more of Silus. We begin to feel for him too. I hope that you continue to read my story. I would also love tips and new plot devices. I will take your reviews and messages into consideration and I will give you credit. Thanks again for reading :)~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~ Alright, Time for another chapter of the Doctor, Rose, and Silus' love triangle. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. We saw some of Silus' back story, but now we need to move forward. This chapter will begin to explain the Doctor and Rose's connection. In the near future, we will also see Mickey/Ricky~~~**

(-line break-)

"I am you, You are Me? What is that supposed to mean?" The Doctor looked completely perplexed.

"I think it means that whoever sent this message is linked with me… But who sent the message Doctor?" Rose was intrigued but also a bit scared. Who was able to send messages into her mind?

Just then Rose's mind went black again. This time she heard a soft sing-songy voice. It said "I am Big, I am Bad, I am the Wolf, I am Here, I am Sexy, I am YOU." The voice kept repeating this so Rose said it out loud as well.

"Well Bad Wolf is you Rose." The Doctor's voice snapped Rose out of her trance. She was beginning to understand now. She was surprised that the Doctor hadn't linked the two pieces of this puzzle yet.

"But I wasn't always."

"What do you mean, Rose?" The Doctor could tell that Rose had already figured it out. He didn't like being out of the loop. He was usually the one telling everyone the answer.

"You were brought here by the TARDIS. She won't leave because she is sick, but she was sick before your journey here, wasn't she."

"Well I guess she had been acting up lately." The Doctor began to think about all of the recent trips he took- all of the times that were a little bit off from his calculations, the delays in leaving, the elongated journeys through the vortex- it was beginning to make sense but he was still a bit lost.

"She was looking for me. She was missing a piece of her. I am a part of her. Ever since I looked into her heart and she looked into mine, we have shared a soul. She was sick because she needed me back. I too was beginning to feel weary and sick. We need each other." Rose smiled her tongue-in-teeth smile. She had silenced the Doctor.

"... So you are telling me that you guys are connected? That's perfect! That's amazing! That's… that's FANTASTIC!" He swooped Rose into a big hug. She thought that she had stumped him, but in the end he stumped her again. "Rose, this means you will live as long as the TARDIS will live. This means you can communicate with the TARDIS. Tell me, can you read this?" He took the piece of paper and pen and flipped it over. He began scribbling a sentence in Gallifreyan.

"I… Lo...Love?... You…"

"Right you are, my love!" He tenderly kissed his beautiful Rose.

"I love you too, Doctor." They continued to kiss until Rose had the sudden urge to dance. Through her mind, she tried to communicate with the TARDIS.

(- line break-)

_"Hello, Rose. My name is Sexy. I know you didn't know I was here, but I have been here since the day you looked into my heart." Sexy had a sweet sing-songy voice that floated through Rose's head._

_"Hello Sexy. I have a quick question."_

_"What is is, my friend?" Sexy wanted to learn more about the outside world. She had observed from her place. She never had anyone to communicate with like this. She had so much to say and ask herself, but she knew it would have to wait. She knew that Rose needed time with her Doctor after these five long years._

_"Can you play some music, I want to dance."_

_"Certainly, my girl."_

(- line break-)

Just then, a beautiful slow song came on. Rose moved her hand to find one of the Doctor's. She kept her remaining hand around his neck. He slid his free hand down to the small of her back. She pressed her cheek into his chest as they swayed back and forth. Then the Doctor began twisting and turning Rose as if she were a real dancer. They were both laughing and smiling. They danced for hours until they grew weary. Then they went back to the swaying position they began in.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" She looked up into his eyes and saw how serious and kind they were. She didn't see the oncoming storm or the destroyer of worlds today. She missed those beautiful brown eyes of his. She missed his perfect hair and his loving smile. She wanted so badly to be his. She nodded.

"Rose, will you marry me?"

"Of course, Doctor, I love you." She knew that she needed to be with him. It didn't matter that they had just reconnected, she wanted to be his forever. If she lived as long as the TARDIS lived, that meant that she had the same lifespan as the Doctor. She would live to be the Doctor's Companion forever.

(-line break-)

**~~ So I know this chapter takes place in the same scene, but I felt that this was a good time to get all of this out. So obviously we meet the TARDIS. I definitely plan to have the TARDIS in the future. I like that Rose and Sexy can communicate. I hope you liked this chapter. ~~**


End file.
